


Nice break

by lauraloves



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Bård is stressed, Calle tries to help, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Yellow sweatpants, yoghurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraloves/pseuds/lauraloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The IKMY crew are filming their most intricate and challenging music video yet. Bård is stressed, and Calle takes it upon himself to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice break

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to an Ylvis superfan. You know who you are ;)

The cry of "cut" rang out around the set, Bård threw his banana down in anger. They had been at it for nearly four hours, with only minutes of useable footage to show for their efforts. But Ole Martin was a perfectionist. It was the reason he had been the director on all the videos to date. He had a vision, and he did (admittedly) make the guys look good. That was the reason they often suffered for their art. 

Bård had suffered more than most the day the video was shot. He'd been on his feet all day, playing out his role with a supportive cast of extras. But inevitably mistakes happened, and he had tried his best to repress his frustration every time he was told to start the whole intricate sequence "from the top". 

Someone had dropped their tub of yoghurt. The culprit tried to apologise, but Bård only nodded in response, the thin smile on his face barely masking his frustration. Calle sensed the undercurrent of tension beneath the surface; which was why he persuaded the director to call a twenty minute break before filming was resumed. 

Calle wasted no time in putting down his punnet of strawberries and running up to Bård. "Can I have a word?" and before pausing for a reply he tugged on Bård's sleeve and pulled him away. He led him into one of the nearby buildings which had been repurposed as makeshift prep rooms for the myriad of extras. Finding one room empty, he gestured Bård inside and quickly locked the door behind them. 

Bård looked on puzzled at his friend. "Hey what are you do...uhh!" Calle launched himself at him, pressing his body hard against the other man. His hand found the back of Bård's head and pulled him forward so their lips locked. Bård struggled against the embrace, issuing muffled protests as he tried to push the other man away. 

Calle broke the kiss, but held firmly onto the yellow sweatshirt. Their foreheads were touching and for a moment they stilled, breathing in the saturated air. "I can tell you're tense..." Calle began, pecking the other softly on the lips. Bård remained immobile. "Let me help you feel better" Calle purred, planting a kiss at the corner of the other's mouth. Slender fingers pushed up the hem of Bård's sweater and traced circles on the delicate flesh underneath, causing the man to giggle despite himself. 

"Are you crazy? We can't!" he laughed as Calle's hands found their way to the elasticated waistband of the sweatpants. 

"We have time" Calle soothed, tugging the sweatpants down just enough to reveal Bård's defined hipbones. "God I love it when you wear sweatpants" Calle purred. Hands delved into the yellow sweatpants and reached around to Bård's backside, kneading his butt through the fabric of his boxer shorts. “…so convenient”.

Calle's actions were rewarded with sweet moans, but still the other man remained reticent. "No seriously, we can't... Not here" Bård protested weakly and without conviction as Calle's kisses trailed to his neck and a hand found its way into his boxers. 

Calle took hold of the Bård's cock, and before long felt the man get hard under his touch. "Do you like that, baby?" He whispered. Bård merely nodded in response, eyes shut in rapture at the impromptu hand job. Someone slammed a door in adjacent room, causing the wall to reverberate. Calle felt his own cock twitch in response. For him, there was no thrill equal to the danger of being caught in the act. This was a very real danger; Bård often had trouble keeping quiet under such intense provocation. Calle used his free hand to suppress Bård's moans as he picked up the pace.

Bård tried to say something, but it came out muffled with Calle’s hand pacifying his mouth. He bit Calle’s finger, causing him to yelp in shock and retract both hands. Bård groaned from the sudden loss of touch, but pulled Calle in closer. Calle relished the soft, light brown hairs tickling his face and the hot breath on his cheek as Bård whispered in his ear “suck it…suck it”. 

Calle couldn’t help it, a peal of laughter broke out in response to words that under any other circumstance would’ve been irresistibly seductive. After a few seconds Bård caught onto the joke and he dissolved into fits of giggles, leaning forward onto the other to compose himself. When the laughter died down they looked into each other’s eyes, and found reflected in them mutual looks of renewed vigour and joy. Calle pulled the other in for one last lingering kiss, before breaking free. “Let’s do this!”

Bård nodded, smiling, before unlocking the door from behind himself and leaving the room. Calle allowed himself one more not-so-subtle glance at Bård’s butt before following to resume his supporting role.


End file.
